


Angel on the Battlefield

by FFW2000



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Battle, Teen Crush, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFW2000/pseuds/FFW2000
Summary: When the enemy is closing in and you have no hope of stopping them all you can do is pray. For a certain girl from St. Gloriana that pray is answered in the form of her teams commander.
Kudos: 7





	Angel on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two hearts in a war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574196) by [DarkAges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAges/pseuds/DarkAges). 



Shells rained down obliterating our position in a merciless hailstorm of steel and fire. Everything is on ablaze, and the dead and dying lay all around me. I duck down into the interior of my tank as another near miss casing the ground to shake and the sound of metal pounding against metal to dominate the inside of my take.

I can feel my body shake with the ground as the enemy keeps up their brutal barrage. This is so much different from what I expected when I signed up. I thought this simulation of war would be like our normal Sensha-dō matches, but everything is different. The weaponry seems more real, and the way everyone is acting makes it hard to believe that we all used to be friends. Even I am no exception to this change that has consumed us as I have given orders to fire on my friends and to abandon others. I was not ready to command my own tank, but when Darjeeling put me in charge of my tank, I was so happy and proud that I failed to see that I wasn't fit to command a tank in this hellish game.

"Darjeeling," I softly say as the barrage comes to an end.

I know what is coming. We all know. Maho Nishizumi is coming. The Nishizumi style of combat has always been relentless, but ever since this simulation began, Maho has taken the brutality and mercilessness of her family's style to a whole never leave. Feeling safe to once again lean out of my tanks hatch, I quickly stand up and find confirmation of my worst fears.

**"Kuromorimine are advancing towards us!"**

The fearful voice reports over the radio. Everyone is scared, and not even our unit commander is immune.

**"There's so many of them!"** Another voice nearly screams. **"How can we hold off that mass of heavy tanks?!"**

We are outgunned, outnumbered, and out of time. We can't retreat. All around our position is open ground with no cover. Any attempt to retreat will be a slaughter.

**"Their tanks will be in firing rang soon!"** Our unit commander says. **"We need to hold out for as long as possible! Darjeeling is counting on us! Keep firing until the end and hold the line!"**

I know the commanders right about us needing to fight to the end. Not only is it our duty to follow Darjeeling's orders and hold this ground, but holding our position is the only way we stand a chance of living to fight another day. Not even surrendering is an option. Miho may take prisons and treat them well, but Maho never accepts and enemies surrender and will butcher anyone she comes across in a merciless, efficient way. Darjeeling, please watch over me and give me the strength I will need for the coming battle.

**"Get ready to fire!"** As soon as the order comes, I quickly fall into place and take out my binoculars.

Scanning the Kuromorimine tanks for a target. I am glad to have been giving command of a Black Prince because it's seventeen pounder main cannon will be a lot of help today. It isn't long before I select the nearest tank, a Panzer IV which I feel relieved to see isn't Miho's tank. I shouldn't hesitate to kill an enemy soldier, but Miho is too kind to just gun down.

"Target two o'clock!" I order. "Prepare to fire on the enemy Panzer!"

**"All remaining tanks and stationary gunfire at will!"** The order comes from the commander, and I feel my stomach drop as I duck down into my tank.

"Fire!" I shout and soon our tank rocks as it fires our shell.

Looking through the commander's hatch, I see our target gets knocked out. Our opening volley has taken out two Panzer IV, one Tiger I, one Tiger II and a Jagdpanther but it doesn't stop or even slow down Kuromorimine's advance. I watch as the enemy leaves some of their tanks behind that was damaged by our fire but not knocked out and continue to charge towards us. Maho really has become merciless. Not only to us but to her own team as well. Soon the powerful German guns turn towards us.

"Brace for impact!" I only just get the words out before all hell breaks out.

I feel it before I hear it. I feel the air vibrate and my tank violently shakes as the sounds of explosions and metal hitting metal nearly deafens me. They sounded close, and I don't think any of those shells hit us, but that doesn't mean we are undamaged. Looking around my tank, I can see no damage to the interior, but I do see that the ferocity of the Kuromorimine attack has my crew shaken. I know that it has me scared.

I take a deep breath.

"Damage report?" I ask looking to my crew as they suddenly snap to and shakily check their equipment.

"Steering and tracks are fine," My driver reports.

"The guns still able to turn and fire," My gunner says.

"The loading system is still working," Adds our tanks loader.

"The radio is still working," The final report comes in from our radio operator.

"Load AP and prepare to fire," I tell them as I look back out towards the advancing panzers.

I wish I hadn't had looked. The Kuromorimine panzers our nearly on top of us and ready to fire again. I don't let the sight of them faze me, I can't let it, I continue to take deep breaths as I eye our target. A Panzer IV with Ooarai markings. I hope it's Maho's sister's tank. Miho Nishizumi is more of a threat then Maho is. Maho may have a lot of heavy tanks, but Miho is unpredictable and can catch us by surprise. I hate to have to give this order, but for the good of my team I must take out the kind and gentle Nishizumi sister.

"Target the Panzer IV!" I order, and soon I can feel and hear our turret turn. "Fire when ready!"

Seconds later, our tank shakes with the recoil of our gun and not long after I see a white knockout flag raise from the enemy Panzer. One threat down no onto the next.

"Reload!"

I look around and see another Ooarai tank approaching this time it's a StuG III.

"Target the StuG next!"

Again, I feel my turret turn, followed by the shake of recoil. We don't knock out the StuG, but I see our shell shatter its gun and the StuG start to withdraw. Good. That tank could have caused us a lot of trouble.

"Re…" I don't get to finish before I feel the impact of a shell hit our tank. I don't see our knockout signal has been deployed, but there is no way we got away from that unscathed. "Damage report!"

"Our turret won't turn!" Our gunner yells.

No other damage is reported but looking back out at the battle unfolding around us I see it doesn't matter. Kuromorimine panzers are about to overrun us, and nearly all of our tanks and anti-tank guns have been taken out.

**_"I'm sorry Darjeeling, I have failed you,"_** I think as I helplessly watch the advance of the Kuromorimine panzers.

I watch with horror as I see a Kuromorimine Tiger take aim at our tank. This is it. We have lost, failed our mission, and are going to be knocked out. I feel like I might cry after letting down Darjeeling like this. But instead of my tank raising a white flag, I watch the Tiger tank's flag raise followed by the scream of rockets hurtling towards the earth. Before I know it, the ground erupts around the Kuromorimine tanks as rockets land all around them. Seconds later a mass of St. Gloriana and Saunders tanks burst through the forest on our left flank and open fire on the Kuromorimine panzers. Countless enemy tanks are knocked out and those that are remaining quickly withdraw. Maho isn't as stubborn as her mother when it comes to battle and knows when to retreat.

Less than ten minutes later, everything is quiet, and you could be fooled into believing there was never a battle thought with how silent the air is right now. It's in this calm, the hard-earned peace that my eyes find her. Standing in her tank with her upper body sticking out of her tank's commanders hatch is an angel with beautiful blonde hair and delicate lips that she uses to sip from her cup. Always calm, always beautiful, and always respectful Darjeeling truly is someone descended from the heavens above.

My heart pounds in my chest, and I find myself unable to move or even speak as her beauty overwhelms me. I have always admired her, from the moment I first started studying at St. Gloriana and wished to be just like her. Darjeeling is like a knight and truly represents chivalry and sportsmanship better than anyone else. Darjeeling is pretty, smart, kind, and someone everyone can rely on. I really wish to be like her one day.

I stand up as the tanks that saved us start to head our way. I need to thank them after all. Feeling my body complain, and my throat dries up under Darjeeling's spell, I struggle to stick my upper body out of the commander's hatch. I finally manage to stand, and when I do, my eyes are staring into a perfect pool of light blue as a Churchill tank passes my own. I feel like my heart is going to burst, and my cheeks heat up, which only gets worse as Darjeeling smiles at me. I could die happy after seeing a smile like that.

"Darjeeling," I whisper as her tank drives away.

I love her. I always have since the moment I first saw her. Darjeeling is kind, someone who will look out for you and someone who will cherish every moment with you no matter if it is the best or worse moment in your life. Darjeeling is just too perfect how can you not love her. I am going to tell her how I feel. When we win this game, I will confess to her. I will tell Darjeeling I love her.


End file.
